Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!
by M00000000
Summary: This would be my version for Truth or Dare for the Fairy Tail cast! Please participate in this... interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever!
1. Intro!

**Ok, hello all of you other crazy people that shall be reading this! I really hope you like this and its my first time writing a fanfic so criticism and ideas are appreciated! Thank you! Also there is something I really don't want to say but it seems that there is a possibility that if I'm lacking this information I might be sued so… I really don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Who knew!**

OoOoOoO

Suzu-chan: Alright everyone… are you ready to start the tortu-… I mean play my version of Truth and Dare with the Fairy Tail cast?

Natsu: YA!

Happy: AYE!

Gray: Sure.

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!

Gray: Uhh… all I said was sure… how can you agree with that?

Juvia: Yes, Juvia understands what Gray-sama is saying and agrees with him.

Gray:… ok then.

Lucy: DID YOU IDOTS NOT HEAR WHAT SUZU-CHAN WAS ABOUT TO SAY? SHE WAS GOING TO SAY TORTURE!

Levy: Calm down Lucy I'm sure Suzu-chan was just kidding.

Wendy: I don't think she would really do that.

Suzu-chan: Of course I was just kidding Lucy, I would never torture my great, awesome, loving, caring, amazing, spectacular, wondrous, un-replicable, loving,-

All: We get it.

Suzu-chan: -friends.

Gray: Friends? If we were friends would you be letting crazy people ask us questions that will embarrass us for the rest of our lives, and let them tell us what to do even if it it would be so humiliating that it might make us want to kill anyone and everyone who knew about it? Is that what a friend would do?

Suzu-chan: Yup!

All: *stares*

Suzu-chan: What? If you had the chance you would too.

Lucy: No, because none of us are crazy, insane, freaky, murderous, scary, annoying, controlling, demonic, lying, deceiving, -

All: We get it.

Lucy: -authors.

Erza: She has a point.

Suzu-chan: Well not all of that is my fault… blame the people who attempted to raise me but gave up after they dropped my on my head for the 6th time.

Gageel: No I think you were intently drop kicked, then hit a fan, bounced off a wall, sailed out a window, flew into a thorn bush, rolled across a burning lawn, into a street, and then were ran over by 3 busses, 4 cars, 1 truck, and a few 18 wheelers.

Natsu: Well what's wrong with any of that? Igneel dropped me on my head and dropped me from the sky too many times to count.

Levy: Correction, too many times for YOU to count.

All: *snickers*

Natsu: Why are you snickering?

Grey: Because you can't count very high.

Natsu: I CAN COUNT YOU ICECICLE! I'LL SHOW YOU! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19,… uhh… 30! SEE I CAN COUNT!

Levy: Wow he can count higher than I thought… Igneel must have dropped him A LOT!

All: *laughs*

Natsu: …So?

Mira: Come on guys be proud of him, it took me 8 years to teach him to count that high…

All: *snickers then realizes she was serious*

Suzu-chan: Anyways, as I said before this isn't normal Truth or Dare-

Gageel: Is there really such a thing as normal Truth or Dare?

Suzu-chan: *ignores comment* -you do not get a choice of whither or not you want truth or dare the reviewers get to choose!

All: … That's completely unfair.

Suzu-chan: All's fair in love and war.

Happy: AYE!

Wendy: Well this isn't love OR war.

Suzu-chan: Your right! It's both!

All: *glare*

Suzu-chan: *snickers* Everyone will pull out a piece of paper that is in a box, on that paper will be the truth or dare in this format-:

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare: (please specify which you choose)**

- you will read what it says to everyone then the person it was addressed to will do what the card says.

Elfman: You don't need to say how they need to write it, a true man would know how!

Suzu-chan: Well not all reviewers are… men.

Elfman: Well you can only review if you are a man.

Suzu-chan: That is untrue.

Charles (or Carla or however you say/spell Wendy's Exeed's name): Why are we with all these idiots Wendy?

Wendy: Charles, that was mean! They are our friends!

Charles: *rolls eyes*

Suzu-chan: Something I forgot to mention, *everyone gets quiet* you must do the dare or answer the question or else the reviewers get to… actually I think I'll wait to tell you what will happen. *big evil grin*

All: *horrified death glares at Suzu-chan*

Lucy: Do you think we can murder her and tell the police that it was an accident?

All: *thinks about the wonderful outcomes that could bring*

Suzu-chan: Nope, because if you do then I will just come back to life and make you all experience a hell worse then what you are about to experience. I CAN make that happen because here I'm the author so I can make WHATEVER I want happen at any time.

All: *eyes get wide*

Lucy: Never mind.

All: *nods heads in agreement*

Suzu-chan: So get ready to play my version of Truth or Dare!

All: *horrified*

Suzu-chan: *evil laugh*

OoOoOoO

**Hope you like it so far! And please participate in our … interesting… game of Truth or Dare! Once again here is the format I would appreciate it in…**

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare: (please specify which you choose)**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. FLAMING COOKIES!

**Hello again crazies! Haha I kid… Anyways I sincerely apoligiz efor not using all the dares there were just too many… IT WAS GREAT! I posted that before I went to bed and checked it when I woke up and guess how many dares I had. ALMOST 60! ISN:T THAT INSANE? Haha so I did make sure to use at least one from everyone but I'm so sorry I I didn't use one of yours there were so many I had to cut out so that I could actually wirte this! So if you really liked one of your dare that I didn't use then feel free to use it again! Now… HERE YOU ARE!**

Happy: Hi everyone! Suzu-chan is… baking cookies right now… so I will start reading out the dares!

Natsu: What kind of cookies? I hope they are made of fire!

Lucy: *hits Natsu upside the head* Why would she make flaming cookies? You're the only one who would be able to eat them!

Gray: Stupid flamehead.

Natsu: What did you say icecicle?

Gray: I said flamehead you deaf idiot!

Natsu: You wanna g-

Cana: Gray.

Gray: What?

All: Your clothes.

Gray: *looks down* Not again! When did that happen? *rushed into other room to find clothes*

Happy: Aye! Now the first dare… *pulls folded piece of paper out of thin air* It says…

**From: Fishlover1235**

**To: Mira**

**Dare: I dare you to turn into a giant fish! …Oh! And let Happy try to eat you!**

Mira: Alright… but happy please to eat too much of me…

Levy: WAIT! Happy, you can't eat Mira-chan!

Happy; Why not?

Levy: *face palm*

Suzu-chan: *walks into room eating a flaming cookie* …HAPPY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Happy: *eyes get wide* Uh… *flies behind Natsu* Natsu! Save me!

Natsu: *ignores Happy* Suzu-chan! Can I have one of those cookies?

Lucy: How did you make _flaming _cookies?

Suzu-chan: Sure! *tosses Natsu a cookie from her magical bottomless cookie jar* And I didn't make them… I went to the store and bought them…

Juvia: Juvia heard Happy-san say Suzu-chan was making cookies. So Juvia listened as Happy-san said the first dare.

Suzu-cahn: *flaming eyes* HAPPY! *grabs Happy by tail* BAD EXCEED! BAD! DON'T LIE TO THEM AND YOU DON'T READ THE DARES! I DO!

Happy: …*wimper* sorry…

Suzu-chan: *evil grin* Its fine… you just need to get punished later!

Happy: *gulp*

Lucy: Where do you buy flaming cookies?

Suzu-chan: Walmart. *eats another cookie*

Wendy: Shouldn't we start?

Charala; Wendy just ignore them. It doesn't matter anyways.

Wendy: Charala! Stop being so mean!

Charala: *hmph's*

Suzu-chan: Great idea! *magically turns cookie jar into box with dares in it* Lets start!

Happy: Aye!

Suzu-chan: *Death glares*

Happy: *backs away*

Lucy: How did you do that? Turn that cookie jar into a box I mean…

Gageel: We're mages and you have to ask that? I thought you were smart.

Levy: She is! She is writing a book right now!

Gageel: Oh… um thanks for the info…

Levy: *slightly blushes*

Happy: *whispers* They lllllllike each other!

Suzu-chan: Well Happy already read out the first dare, right?

Levy: Your not really going to let Happy eat Mira-chan, are you?

Suzu-chan: *confused look* …Happy? May I see the card you read out?

Happy: …*sigh* Fine… *slowly hands Suzu-chan the card*

Suzu-chan: … this is a blank piece of paper…

Gray: *walks back into room* He made it up… didn't he?

Juvia: Juvia knew it all along!

Mira: Happy, its not nice to make things like that up.

Suzu-chan: Don't worry, he will get punished! *evil grin*

Happy: *wide eyed stare at Suzu-chan*

Suzu-chan: Okay lets get started!

Natsu: Who's first?

Suzu-chan: Well Akiko-Kurayuki has requested to go first so here is their dare!

**From: Akiko-Kurayuki**

**To: Fullbuster Gray-sama**

**Truth: Why do you never notice it when you strip? *nosebleed***

Wendy: Why was their nose bleeding?

Charala & Erza: I'll tell you when you're older.

Juvia: *flaming eyes* Love rival! My Gray-sama!

Gray: *backs away from Juvia* Well… I guess its kind of like sweating… you naturally sweat when your hot, and when I'm hot I naturally strip.

All: *looks at Gray with a worried expression*

Suzu-chan:… Alright… *whispers* or he could just be trying to show off his body… *winks* *stops whispering* Okay! Next dare! *pulls paper out of box*

From: thunder-fiend

To: Gray

Lucy: Looks like Gray is quite the ladies man…

Charala: Who said the reviewers were all female?

Elfman: YOU CAN ONLY REVIEW IF YOU'RE A MAN!

All: *rolls eyes*

Levy: If that were true then there would be no fangirling and a lot of fanboying… and what truth and dare dame with anime characters doesn't have fangirling?

Elfman: One that's a true man!

All:*facepalm*

Happy: AYE!

Suzu-chan:... *pissed off look* LET ME FINIsH THE DAMN DARE! …as I was saying

**From: Thunder-Fiend**

**To:Gray**

**Dare: Eat a hot chili bowl.**

Natsu: *evil grin*

Gray" Do I have to? I mean that's a really lame dare…

Erza- No, actually it's a pretty good one!

Suzu-chan: Of course you don't have to do it! …but you must remember that I have punishments for whom ever doesn't do a dare!

Gray: I'll do it!

Suzu-chan: Good! Now, Natsu. Will you go get us some _hot _chili?

Natsu: I already have some! *pulls out HUGE bowl of flaming chili*

Gray: …Why do you have that?

Natsu: Because next time you stripped I was planning on puring it onto you.

Gray: *death glare* You damned flamehead!

Suzu-chan: *takes bowl of flaming chili over to Gray* Eat up!

Gray: How the hell am I supposed to eat something on fire? I'm not that flamehead!

Suzu-chan: *shrugs* figure it out… maybe freeze the fire?

Gray: *death glares Suzu-chan*

Loki: *randomly appears from the spirit world* I wouldn't miss this for the world!

Lucy: Loki! What are you doing here?

Natsu: *laughing his ass off*

Loki: I came to see Gray eat flaming chili! What do you want me here for something else? *winks*

Lucy: *blushes* N-no… of course not…

Happy: *whispers* they each other.

Levy: *whispers* That had more l's than usual. *giggles*

Suzu-chan: Nice to have you join us Loki! Now what we've all bee waiting for… GRAY EAT THE DAMN CHILI!

Gray: *death glares* *takes spoon and starts to eat flaming chili* OWWWWW! I BUWNT MY TUWNGE!

Juvia: Gray-sama are you alright? Juvia will kill who did this to Gray-sama!

Suzu-chan: *tases Juvia* It woks especially well because electricity is conducted by water. *winks*

Lucy: She said something smart! The world is ending!

Gray: MY DAWMN TUWNGE!

Natsu: *magically takes another GIANT bowl of flaming chili out of midair and dumps it on Gray*

Gray: WHAT THE HEWLL! FWAMEHEAD!

Natsu: *laughes his ass off again*

All: Gray.

Gray: WHAT? THE HEWLL DO YOU WANT?

All: You clothes.

Gray: *death glares at no one* *walks into another room to magically make new clothes appear*

Suzu-chan: YAY! Now our next dare…

Erza: So we are just going to forget about his for now?

Suzu-chan: YUP!

Elfman: Erza, you have been quiet. That's not what a man would do.

Erza: I'm not a man and I'm trying to be quiet so that maybe I wont get any dares.

Suzu-chan: Erza you know that's not going to work!

Erza:… damn…

Suzu-chan: Next dare!

**From:hyorinmaru135  
>To:Natsu<br>dare:I dare natsu to kiss Lucy as they make a perfect couple!:D**

Lucy: *blushes*

Nastu: Alright.

Loki: NO I REFUSE!

Suzu-chan: You can refuse later… not now!

Loki: *death glares*

Suzu-chan: Besides, if you did stop them then something even worse might happen… *evil grin* So sure, go stop them.

Loki: *mumbles*

Natsu: *walks over and kisses Lucy*

Lucy: *blushes harder*

Natsu: NEXT DARE!

Erza: That was short… usually Suzu-chan makes a whole big deal out of it…

Wendy: Change of heart?

Gageel: Eager to get onto the next one?

All: *eyes widen*

Suzu-chan: So what, I can't have a change in heart?

All: …

Suzu-chan: Well you're correct! Of course I wouldn't have a change in heart! Next dare!

**From: witchgirl16**

**To: Gray**

**Dare: Gray dress up in a maid outfit for a chappie**

All: *snickers*

Erza: I bet Akiko-Kurayuki's nose is really bleeding now.

All: *laughs*

Wendy: Huh?

Erza: Never mind.

Gray: *walks into room* What did I miss?

Suzu-chan: And just as he found some clothes!

All: *laughs again*

Gray: What…?

Suzu-chan: Lucy, will you go get Gray one of your maid outfits?

Lucy: Sure! *laughs* I'll be right back!

Gageel: She really has one?

Levy: Nope! She has several!

Gageel: Oh…

Gray: Wait what? ...wow I can talk normally again!

Natsu: Or as normal as _you_ can get.

Wendy: He talks normal! …doesn't he?

Natsu: *shruggs*

Gray: I'm still confused…

Erza: You got another dare.

Gray: *eyes widen*

Suzu-chan: Yup! You have to dress up in a maid's outfit!

Gray: … no…

Suzu-chan: Do you really want to say no? I mean its just something _so _little. I mean while you were gone Lucy and Natsu kissed. This is nothing compared to that.

Gray: *eyes widen again* WHAT? *death glares at Natsu*

Natsu: *sticks tongue out at Gray*

Lucy: I'm back! *hands maid outfit over to Gray*

All:… why?

Lucy: What?

Wendy: Lucy-chan… why are you wearing a maid's outfit?

Lucy: Because I saw that one and thought it was cute so I had to wear this one!

Gageel: Please tell me she only has two…

Levy: Nope…

All:… Gray.

Gray: *looks down* *sighs* Well I don't have much of a choice now that I'm nude… *goes into other room to put on the dress*

Wendy: Why doesn't he just put it on in here…?

All: *shrugs*

Charala: Something is wrong with you people. Someone Wendy's age shouldn't be seeing things like that.

Suzu-chan: *shrugs* Well she was bound to see 'something like that' eventually.

Gray: *returns to room wearing maid outfit* Okey now can we move onto the next one…

All: *laughs their asses off*

Gray: SHUT UP! *blushes*.

Suzu-chan: *snickers* Alright! Next one!

**From:natsu and Lucy Love Eachother and will getting married very soon  
>To:Natsu<br>Dare: Say the most lovely thing to Lucy that you could say.**

Gageel: It's not Gray this time…

Suzu-chan: They don't know how correct their name is… *evil grin*

Lucy: *takes a step away from Natsu* What do you mean?

Suzu-chan: *giggles* You'll find out!

Loki: *flaming eyes*

Levy & Wendy: Lucy why didn't you tell us you were getting married?

Lucy: *rolls eyes* I'm not.

Loki: *sigh*

Erza: I will help you pick out your dress Lucy.

Lucy: *flaming eyes* WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!

Happy: Wow, lots of people have flaming eyes today…

Suzu-chan: YUP!

Charala: If you're going to make this fanfic you might as well actually play the game instead of getting sidetracked all the time.

Suzu-chan: Shut up.

Mira & Wendy: That wasn't very nice!

Natsu: So all I have to do is say something nice to Lucy?

Erza: No you have to say the most lovely thing to her you can say.

Natsu: Oh… ok umm…

Lucy: *waits impatiently* Is it that hard to think of something nice to say to me?

Natsu: I've got it!

Happy: He had to think about it…

Levy: That shows how much he cares about saying the right thing!

Natsu: You look better in a maid outfit than Gray does.

All: *facepalm* *laughter*

Gray: YOU DAMNED FLAME HEAD! *pulls down dress*

Natsu: HAHA! Gray is a gender bender, crossdressing, QUEER!

Gray: I'M NOT A FUCKING QUEER!

All: *snickers*

Suzu-chan: That's what Sanji thought too… but then look what happened to him when he got to that island… *snickers*

All: What?

Suzu-chan: One Piece reference… sorry…

All: Okay then…

Suzu-chan: NEXT DARE!

**From: TheSirenSerenade  
>To: Natsu Dragneel<br>DARE: I dare you to not fight with ANYONE...for a day.**

Gray: That's right stupid flamehead, you can't fight with _anyone _for a day! That includes arguing!

Natsu: St- *angry face* Alright then I can go a day without fighting someone! Right?

All: Probably not..

Natsu: Yes I can! Can't I Happy?

Happy: AYE! Wait… I don't know!

Natsu: *flame eyes*

Wendy: For him that's normal… but for everyone else its just weird…

Happy: AYE!

Suzu-chan: We shall see how that one plays out…

**From: Witchgirl16**

**To: Gray/Natsu**

**Dare: Nastu&Gray:no fighting for 2 chappies.**

Gray: *pissed off look*

Natsu: *satisfied look*

Wendy: If neither one of them fights this will be a miracle…

Happy: AYE!

Erza: But they don't fight that much…

Lucy: Oh they fight all the time… just not infront of you…

Erza: *pissed off look*

Natsu & Gray: *back away into a corner* NO! We love eachother! See? *hugs*

Suzu-chan: *pulls out another card from the magical box* *evil grin*

All: W-what is it…?

Suzu-chan: Remember what I was saying about a certain name earlier…

Loki: No.

Suzu-chan: Yes.

**From: xSoul14  
>To: Natsu<br>Dare: ****French kiss**** Lucy and propose to her **

Loki: NO!

Lucy: *blush*

Natsu: So what I have to take her to Paris and kiss her?

All:… no.

Lucy: *blushes* Dumb ass.

Suzu-chan: Will someone please explain to Natsu?

Random dud from ceiling: *randomly drops out of ceiling* *whispers in Natsu's ear*

Natsu: *nods* Oh! I get it now! Thanks Gerard! (aka Jellal in the manga they call him Gerard)

Gerard: *takes off mask* You weren't supposed to tell them…

Erza: *looks away blushing*

Gerard: What am I doing here? I forgot…

Charala: You tend to do that a lot…

Suzu-chan: Thanks Gerard! But I thought you decided to just stay up there the whole time…

All: You knew he was there?

Suzu-chan: Of course… I am the great creator after all! *evil grin* *insane laughter*

All: *takes a step away from Suzu-chan*

Suzu-chan: Sorry… I'm okay now… Anyways… now that Gerard has explained to Natsu we can continue!

Charala: *shields Wendy's eyes*

Gray: *pissed off look*

Loki: *look of utter agony*

Juvia: * still unconscious on the floor*

Natsu: *walks over to Lucy and French kisses her*

Lucy: *eyes grow wide* *blushes harder*

Natsu: Gets down on one knee* Lucy… will you marry me?

Loki: NO!

Natsu: *stands up* Okay I'm done.

All: *facepalm*

Loki: Thank all my god friends for stupidity…

Levy: I thought you were spirits.

Loki: *shrugs* Gods spirits what's the difference?

Suzu-chan: Ah-huh…

**From: xSoul14  
>To: Lucy<br>Dare: Say yes to Natsu's proposal**

Lucy: Yes to Natu's proposal. Next.

Wendy: I don't think that was what they ment…

Lucy: Well that's what they said…

Suzu-chan: *face palms* *pulls another piece of paper out of magic box* *laughes* What is with these people?

All: ?

Suzu-chan: 

**From : CherrChan  
>To: Natsu<br>Dare: Marry Lucy :D 3  
>If one of them protest, I will go on the stage (or whatever) ... With my<br>bazooka :D**

All: Seriously?

Loki: NO! I REFUSE!

Lucy's dad appears: I disapprove. *disappears*

Lucy: Dad?

Natsu: WOW! IT WAS LUCY'S POPS!

Gray: No shit.

Suzu-chan: Do you consider that as fighting?

Gray: NO! I was merely… saying that there is… no shit here! Ya… not here either! Haha…

Suzu-chan: Good.

Lucy: *sighs* I think I agree with them on this one… I don't want to get married yet…

Suzu-chan: Are you sure?

Lucy: …yup…

CherrChan: NO! YOU MUST MARRY! *points bazooka at Lucy*

Lucy: FUCKING NO BITCH! *steals bazooka then gives it to Happy*

CherrChan & Wendy & Mirs: That wasn't noce…

Lucy: *death glares*

Suzu-chan: *sing song voice* Its okay CherrChan! Because of that Lucy gets punished! In the next chapter you get to choose something for lucy to say! Anything at al! Just tell me what it is you want her to say and she shall!

CherrChan: *magically disappears*

Suzu-chan: Sorry CherrChan! But I hope you get to be pleased with that!

Lucy: … WHAT! YOU"RE GOING TO LET HER LITERLY PUT WORDS INTO MY MOUTH?

Suzu-chan: Yup! That's what you get for not doing her dare!

Lucy: *falls to ground next to Juvia* MY LIFE IS OVER!

Juvia: Juvia Woke up.

Natsu & Gray: No shit.

Juvia: *screams and nose bleeds* G-Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama's outfit!

Gray: *pissed off look* …

Suzu-chan: YAY! I LOVE THIS NEXT ONE!

From: Blackrose

To:Charla/Happy

Truth: ever consider getting married?

Happy: Yes~

Charala: No.

Happy: Wha-

Charala: I said no.

Happy: *sadness* Okay…

Suzu-chan: *wipes tear from eye* So sad…

From: The Facebooker

To: Happy

Truth: Do you think Natsu and Lucy will ever get married?

Happy: Uh…

Lucy: *death glares*

Loki: *death glares*

Lucy's dad: *pops up out of nowhere* *death glares* *disappears*

Happy: Not with the way Lucy is acting…

Natsu: Aww-ish…?

Lucy: ish? What am I not good enough for you?

Natsu: Its not that…

Lucy: Then what is it?

Natsu: Its uh… NEXT!

Suzu-chan:… Fine…

**from: Olivia  
>to: Natsu<br>Dare: run around the room in boxers**

Natsu: So I'm almost being like Gray?

Gray: *death glares*

All: Nope.

Wendy: Unlike Gray you won't be nude.

Gray: I'll be back *walks into other room*

Juvia: *nosebleeds again*

Wendy: Why is your nose bleeding?

Erza & Charala: I'll tell you when you're older…

Natsu: *takes off scarf and vest* *starts running around room* This is fun!

All: Uh…

Erza: Natsu, you are supposed to only be wearing your boxers…

Natsu: But I don't wear boxers, there are the closest I have!

Fan girls out side of wherever they are: *major nosebleeds*

Erza: …oh.

Suzu-chan: Lovely information…

Natsu: Isn't it?

All: *face palms*

Suzu-chan: OKAY!

**From: Olivia**

**To: Natsu**

**Dare: strip yourself like gray does and act like Lucy**

Natsu: *takes off shorts* *high pitched voice* Hi, I'm Lucy and I have bosoms!

Lucy: *death glare*

All: *laughing their asses off*

Gray: *walkes into room* Actually we can all see that you are a man and do not have boobs.

All: *laughes even harder*

Gageel: He doesn't understand…

Natsu & Gray: No shit.

Mira: You two say that too much…

Suzu-chan: Yes thet do! And I'm SO sorry but we are out of time but not out of dares! Please join us all next time! BYE!

All: So soon?

Suzu-chan: I know there were some great ones I didn't have time to use…

All: Good.

Suzu-chan: Don't be mean! Now I command you all to say good bye!

All: Good-bye!

Suzu-chan: Until next time! *evil grin*

Happy: AYE!

**. long… haha! Well lets see a couple of things..**

**Sorry but in this fanfic NO ONE WILL GET MARRIED OR GET PREGNATE! I don't care if you might die if it doesn't happen… I SAY NO! XP **

**Thank you all of you that actually used the format I requested THAT MEANS PUTTING WHO IT WAS FROM BEFORE EVEYDARE! I really appreciate it! So if you did… HERE ARE SOME FLAMING COOKIES!**

**CherrChan Don't forget to tell me what it is you want Lucy to say XD It can be anything!**

**Lastly… thank you TheSirenSerenade for all those dares you hated… I loved them .! So because of that… you get to choose Happy's punishment! HURRA!**

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TORTURR- … I mean dare… OUR FAIRY TAIL CAST!**


	3. Sorry Again XS

So uh… I obviously haven't posted anything for this in a while… Sorry… I've been going through A LOT of personal stuff… Not too fun… BUT I'm back… and shall continue this ASAP! XD So what I would like you guys to do is re-submit your truths and dares (same format please). I would also like to add two more things… ONE truth and ONE dare per person per chapter… and you guys send SO many it's hard to keep up with them! So if you have on that you would really, really like to ask then make sure you send it by the thirtieth! Thanks~ XD


End file.
